Kiniro no Corda 2 encore
Kiniro no Corda 2 encore (金色のコルダ2 アンコール, officially called La Corda d'oro 2 encore) is the direct sequel to Kiniro no Corda 2. Like other Neoromance fan disc games, the scenario is new but drastically shorter than its base. The Premium Box edition includes an illustration book of the event stills and a CD for the new music with audio character introductions. Plot Seiso Academy has been saved from separation, and the protagonist has matured into a skilled musician from her experience. Three weeks after Christmas, the protagonist is called to the principal's office. She is suddenly dubbed as the conmiss (コンミス), or the concertmistress and the student representative for Seiso's first public concour. Her task is to prove Seiso's worth again to the skeptic education board by forming an orchestra consisting of high school students. Changes The base gameplay remains the same with the following changes. *The entire game is two concerts long. Between these two deadlines, the player is required to work on forming an orchestra. Conditions vary on the difficulty of the composition, but multiple practice sessions will be dedicated to recruiting members of the musical student body. *Main characters can help with ensembles for concerts, but they cannot be used for the orchestra. Whatever piece the player chooses at the beginning is played as the game's ending credits. Visuals change for each song. *The protagonist can finally practice with Ousaki for duo practice. *Every main character except for Amou has two new "Romance Stages" (恋愛段階) in the game. Kira has a romance route. Five new images are added to each character's gallery. *New outfits are given to the main cast. Color preferences for the protagonist's dress have changed. *''Kiniro no Corda 2'' save data rewards players with the opportunity to continue from one of the male high school student's romance endings. Choosing to start the game with this option has the protagonist already be the girlfriend of the selected character. Their romance route will have a completely different scenario prepared. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. New Game Self-explanatory. If the player has completed the game once before, they have the choice of restarting the game with their previous protagonist's name, a handful of bonus items, and BP earned from their last performance. Hard difficulty also becomes available on repeated playthroughs. Memories Keeps earned events, images, movies, and music. Event gallery limits viewing for fully voiced events only. Still images earned from the second game are included if the data transfer option is selected. Bonus epilogue endings can be viewed after completing a character's ending. Complete specific objectives to unlock event images from [[Kiniro no Corda|the first Corda]]. Settings Lets the player adjust the speed of text being displayed on screen and the skipping speed of the game's events. Volume adjustments for sound effects, music, and voices —and a muting option for specific characters— are included. Button guides, tutorials, and text box visibility can be altered as well. If these settings are changed before starting a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Transfer Data Use Kiniro no Corda 2 save file in encore. Mobile Joy Cellphone bonuses after inputting passwords given on the Gamecity Fanclub site. Rewards players with images and audio clips for their cellphone. Game Previews Promotional teaser for Neo Angelique and Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Maihitoyo. Characters The first cast and second cast return with the following addition. *Mari Tsuzuki Spin-offs *''Kiniro no Corda Box Selection ~10th Anniversary~'' - Includes select Premium Box merchandise. *''Kiniro no Corda 2 f encore'' Related Media encore was one of the titles presented at Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2007 booth. A voice actor talkshow event to celebrate the game's earlier shipping date took place with Kishio Taniyama (Len Tsukimori) and Kentaro Ito (Ryotaro Tsuchiura) as the MCs. Character visuals from this game were used for the Suntaxi Kiniro no Corda collaboration tour. Fans could visit the real-life places for specific locations seen throughout the series. Various CDs and books were published by Gamecity. Free samples of the four panel comics anthologies published by Koei can be read online at Gamecity. A light novel authored by Megumi Fujino and published by Gamecity Bunko has a narrative which bridges the gap between encore and its parent title; a free online sample can be read at online. Image Song *''Kagayaki wa Diamond'' :Performed by Kishio Taniyama (Len Tsukimori), Kentaro Ito (Ryotaro Tsuchiura), and Mamoru Miyano (Aoi Kaji) Used in opening movie. Allusions *Tsukimori and Tsuchiura talk about Pride and Prejudice during one of the new lunch conversations. Gallery B's Log Magazine Cover (KC2E).png|November 2007 B's Log issue cover External Links *Official website *[http://www.gamecity.ne.jp/corda/10thbox/ Box Selection listing] *+arcana+ online walkthrough and completionists' guide __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Games